


Casual Coffee

by Punpress



Series: Four Dorks being Nerds [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canonish AU, Coffee Shop, F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punpress/pseuds/Punpress
Summary: Catra opens up a Coffee shop! Or accidentally steals it. It's a bit up in the air :PSort of a follow up to Captured and Cuddled.





	Casual Coffee

Catra walks around Brightmoon, hands behind her head as she walks around. “So what are you up to?”

“Oh ya know, princess stuff.” Scorpia says as she walks with Catra. “You know you could join too? Glimmer and Adora already vouched for us.” She smiles down to Catra.

“Yea but I’m not a Princess.” Catra points out, “Besides, I think ‘We’re vouching for our girlfriends’ might be a _bit_ biased.” She laughs a bit.

“Bow’s not a princess either.”

“Yea, but I still don’t really feel like it. All our lives have been fighting…the Rebellion, the Horde, each other, for survival…I kinda want to try just…not?” She lowers her hands as she looks around Brightmoon. “Look at this place, people just…doing what they want instead of being ordered around, training for war…it’s so different from the Horde…”

Scorpia just nods a bit, “Oh maybe you could find something to do in town? Like work at a bakery!”

Catra laughs, “Not really the baking type.”

“Have you tried?”

“Well…” Catra pauses a bit, “I guess not.” She shrugs “Who knows…never thought I’d leave the Horde…guess I’ll just see where I go next.”

“Wherever you go, the three of us will follow.” Scorpia smiles and nudges Catra a bit.

“I know, I know…” Catra waves her off a bit before smiling up to her, “Thanks Scorpia…for everything. You, Adora, and Glimmer? You three mean the world to me.”

“Awww, thanks Wildcat.” Scorpia smiles and pulls her in for a hug.

“Please…no…squishing…” Catra grunts out at being hugged tightly to Scorpia, not upset but struggling for some breath.

*The Next Day*

Adora, Glimmer, and Scorpia walk down the streets of Brightmoon.

“So, where do you think that Catra is?” Adora asks them. “She was up before Scorpia this morning.”

“Hey…it’s not _that_ rare…” Scorpia pouts a bit.

Glimmer reaches up and pats Scorpia on the shoulder, “You two just like sleeping in. Nothing wrong with that.”

“Thanks Glimmer.” Scorpia smiles, “I don’t know where she is though.” She turns to Adora before realizing that their girlfriend isn’t there. “Adora?”

They find Adora standing behind them. “I’m not the only one seeing this, right?” She asks the other two.

Glimmer and Scorpia follow Adora’s line of sight to find the “Cat Café”, only in red paint “ra” has been added after Cat.

“You don’t think…” Adora asks the two before walking towards the door. Glimmer and Scorpia follow quickly behind her. A little bell rings at the top of the doorway.

“Hey, we only have coffee so far. I’m trying to figure out more so don’t ask for anything else yet…” Catra complains from the counter, her back turned as she goes through things, “So, black or with sugar and cream?” She asks before turning around and seeing her girlfriends, “Oh…hey.” She sheepishly waves at them.

“Catra…are you working here?” Glimmer asks, “You do know you don’t have to work right? You live in the palace.”

“I know I don’t _have_ to work.” Catra rolls her eyes, “I just wanted to do something other than sit around the palace…or fight.”

“So the ‘Catra Café’?” Scorpia asks.

“What? It was a ‘Cat Café’. Just added the ra.” She shrugs, “The original owner just left when I walked in for the ‘Help Wanted’ sign. Which is still up by the way.” She points out, “Shockingly it’s harder to run a store on your own than you’d guess…”

“Did…did you accidently steal the store?” Adora asks.

“I mean, he’s the one that threw the keys at me when he ran by?” Catra shrugs, “Anyways, did you three want Coffee or nah?”

“I think I could take a coffee…” Adora shakes her head.

“Glimmer, you want some with sugar?” Catra asks as she starts making some coffee for them.

“Uhhh, sure, three sugar cubes.”

“I’ll assume that’s the same as a spoon.” Catra gives her a finger guns while the water boils.

“Sooo, kitty cat…do you actually get customers?” Scorpia looks around the barren shop.

“I mean, yes? You three.” Catra shrugs, “I only had the place for a few hours to be honest.”

“I mean…fair?” Adora says completely confused. She takes the black coffee that Catra hands her and sips at it. “Not bad either.”

Scorpia drinks some of hers, “Ooo, not bad…” She licks her lips and drinks more.

Glimmer takes her coffee and smiles at her, “Thanks Kitty.” She drinks her own and hums, “You can make a good cup of coffee.”

“You’re just saying that cause I’m dating you three.” She rolls her eyes, “Besides Adora, Scorpia, and I like it black because that’s all we had in the Horde. Not hard to make that.”

“Yea but still, this is really good.” Glimmer smiles, “How much?” She asks before pulling out her money.

“Uhh…” Catra looks at them before looking up at the already hanging prices, “Five bucks?”

“That sounds good.” Adora laughs a bit, “Hopefully you can keep the doors open.”

“Oh I can give you some money if you need?” Glimmer offers.

“Nope.” Catra holds up a hand, “I want to do this on my own, no handouts princess sparkles.”

“Sooo, what else are you going to sell?” Scorpia looks at the rest of the established menu.

“Uhh, pancakes? I can make pancakes and waffles…toast?” Catra throws out suggestions.

“Ooo, can you make Tea?” Glimmer asks her.

“Uhhh, can maybe figure it out?” Catra scratches the back of her head.

“Well whatever you do, I think we know of a place to come for coffee.” Adora smiles to them.

“It’s really good cup of coffee…” Scorpia finishes drinking her cup already.

“Oh hush…” Catra waves them off, her tail pleasantly swaying behind her. She starts to look around the rest of the store. “I’m going to go see what’s in the back…hopefully no monsters that go bump in the night.” She jokes a bit.

“Okay, when do you get off work?” Adora asks.

“I uhh, guess I choose my own schedule?” Catra shrugs, “I’ll be home before dinner probably.”

“Okay, see you home.” Scorpia kisses Catra, and the other two follow suit.

As they walk out, Glimmer looks to Adora, “Doesn’t she need a business license?” And the door shuts behind them.


End file.
